


The Blue paisley chair

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Takes place shortly after the last scene in the show, just some simple domestic fluff about a blue paisley chair





	The Blue paisley chair

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [La chaise en cachemire bleu (The Blue paisley chair)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862614) by [MlleHeathcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff)



> OK first good omens fic, I've only seen the show, and am currently listening to the audio book. Hopefully this comes out ok!

They stayed in the Ritz until closing, and even then they really weren't ready for the night to end. After everything they'd been thru, they deserved to celebrate.

"You're welcome to the book shop for a bit of a night cap if you like?" Aziraphale told his friend Crowley as they walked to his book shop.

Crowley for once did not have his Bentley. He had told him earlier that it was reset just like the rest of the world, but for once did not want to take the vehicle for granted.

"I don't see why not. It's still early enough, isn't it?" Crowley looked around, eyes still shielded by his round glasses. Even at night he wore them as humans did not seem to react nicely to his eyes. (Not that he remotely cared about a human's opinion. It's just the screaming grew old a long time ago)

Polite as always, Aziraphale held the door open for Crowley to enter first. Amazing how just a few days ago this place had burned to the ground, and yet now it looked as good as the day Aziraphale opened it.

"Place looks good, everything reverted here?" Crowley took off his sunglasses, stowing them into a breast pocket.

"Oh, yes. Even with a few extra editions. Books that I know I did not have pre-apocalypse. I'm guessing a few gifts."

"That chair new?" Crowley pointed to a tall back, light blue paisley chair near the center of the room.

"Indeed. It's quite comfortable too, have a seat." Aziraphale gave an inviting smile, gesturing to the chair.

Crowley plopped down in his usual slouch. "S'pretty comfy."

"It really is. It was a really nice surprise. Drink?"

"Some wine, if you will, Angel." Aziraphale handed him a goblet half full with red wine, something he knows is a favorite of his demon friend's; Crowley took a healthy swig. "So what else did you get? The place looks far cleaner than I have ever seen."

Aziraphale pointed to a few book series that had newly arrived. "Just a few book series I haven't seen or even thought of obtaining. Everything certainly was less dusty than before. Shame really, dusty books aren't a unpleasant smell. What about your car? Any changes with it?"

"Strangely it's still a 33 Bentley. Only thing was the mileage was reset to zero," he took another swig. "Shame really, she got me thru hell and back...Well not literally... you know what I mean."

"Oh yes, of course. Amazing, all of this, isn't it." Aziraphale got up to refill his drink. "Do you need a refill?" There was no answer. "Crowley? Did you hear me?"

Crowley sat still, slouched in the comfy blue paisley chair, staring silently forward where Aziraphale was sitting moments before. The angel walked over to his silent friend and bent forward to meet his staring gaze. That's when he realized, the demon was asleep. The only noise he made was a soft breathing sound that was an odd combination of hissing and growling.

"My dear, you've fallen asleep!" Aziraphale wondered softly. "I had no idea you slept with your eyes open. Is that a demon thing, orna you thing."

The angel looked around his shop. It would do no good to wake Crowley up just to send him home, as it were he would have to call for a taxi and that just seemed too much of a hassle at 2 in the morning. Muttering to himself he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a blanket from the bed and tucked it around the sleeping demon, after taking the wine glass out of his hand. He wondered just how comfortable it could be, sleeping sitting up like that.  Then upon thinking about it, given what they'd been thru in the past week it made perfect sense. He turned down most of the lights with a light wave of his hand and went to get ready for bed himself. 

"Sleep well, love." 

...

It was only a few hours later when Crowley woke with a start. He looked around and quickly realized he was not at his apartment. He was surrounded by books. Right. He was at Aziraphale's book shop. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes and realized the soft blanket tucked around him. It smelled strongly of the angel. The blanket was soft and warm, just like the angel.

"Aziraphale?" He called out, but received no answer. He got up, draping the blanket over an arm, and went looking around the back area for his angel. He found Aziraphale's bedroom fairly quickly, the room being wide open. His night vision helped as well.

He looked in the room and saw that Aziraphale was curled to the side of a decently sized bed, I a deep sleep. He looked like, well, an angel. Crowley noticed straight away that he was without a blanket.

"Oh, angel, did you really have to give me your blanket?" Crowley muttered softly, mostly to himself.

A clock chimed softly back in the shop. Four am.  

"Hmm certainly too late to summon a taxi here. Even using a miracle. Might as well spend it here eh?" Plus in a way, Crowley didn't want to cause Aziraphale worry by vanishing in the night. He didn't want to be awoken in the early morning by the angel concerned over trivial things. 

Crowley miracled himself his sleeping clothes and a spare pillow.  Then climbed into the opposite side of the the bed after tucking his dear friend in with the soft blanket. Turning so his back was against Aziraphale's (something under normal circumstances was a bad idea) and found himself found himself, for the first time in six thousand years, at peace.

"Good night, Angel." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All fics are open to pod, translation, and fanart


End file.
